нσяóรcσρσ αl єรтilσ Diαмσиdxρєαяl
by Sakhory
Summary: Aries y Géminis, fuego y aire. ¿Compatibilidad? Muy alta. One-shoot, Diamond/Pearl.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Pokémon Adventures ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La idea de los horóscopos (y el formato de la historia) le pertenece a Annih (Muchas gracias por darme el permiso de usar la idea). No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por puro entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, insinuaciones sexuales, etc. Por algo el rating T.

**Pareja:** Diamond y Pearl, el sexy dúo de comediantes~

**Datos:** Según Bulbapedia y Wikidex, Dia cumple el 4 de abril **(Aries)** y Pearl el 6 de junio **(Géminis)**. Estoy escribiendo esto con nuestros queridos niños (?) unos años más tarde de la saga Platinum.

* * *

"_Cuando piensas en Pokémon…" _

**『****º...****нσяóscσρσ αl єstilσ Diαмσиdxρєαяl…º****』**

**.**

**.**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Aries~·]**

**Son listos, dinámicos, seguros de sí, y suelen demostrar entusiasmo hacia las cosas. **

_Diamond suspiró, exhausto. La nueva broma que a Pearl se le había ocurrido era bastante complicada. Pero aún así, se sentía entusiasmado con respecto a su próximo acto. _

_-Dia… ¿crees que todo saldrá bien?-preguntó el rubio. _

_-Por supuesto. Lo has pensado bastante bien-contestó el de cabello oscuro, sonriendo. _

_-… ¿Tú estás seguro?_

_-Por supuesto. Me aprenderé todo. Lo haré bien. _

_-Lo harás bien, mientras no te comas los bocadillos detrás del set._

_-… Eso fue un desliz. _

**X**

**A un Aries le gusta ganar y ser espontáneo. También le gusta dar su apoyo a una buena causa.**

_-¡Ganamos, Diamond! ¡Ganamos!-exclamó Pearl con Chatot dando vueltas alrededor de él. _

_El aludido sonrió. Gracias a dios habían ganado ese concurso para ayudar a la guardería Pokémon a juntar fondos. Sin pensarlo, esquivó al ave, y sin importar que los periodistas buscaran entrevistas desesperadamente, abrazó a su compañero. _

_-Dia… _

_-Lo has hecho muy bien Pearl. Aunque me merezco un premio por no haber comido los dulces que había tras bastidores. _

_-¿Qué premio quieres? Sabes que ayudar a una buena causa ya de por sí…-el rubio se vio interrumpido cuando el mayor apoyó una mano peligrosamente cerca de sus nalgas -¿Estás loco? ¡Nos están viendo!_

_-Es difícil para mí ser discreto en este momento. Piensa rápido-advirtió, y arrastró a su amigo fuera del escenario. _

**X**

**Es insistente. Difícilmente aceptará un "no" como respuesta. **

_-Pearl~_

_-No. _

_-Pearl~_

_-No. _

_-Pearl…_

_-¡Dia! Es decir, ¡Diamond! Por enésima vez, ¡no cenaremos comida china hoy! _

_El de ojos oscuros hizo un puchero, pero el rubio no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer. Pidió mil veces, rogó, lo intentó besar, pero no consiguió nada. _

_Hizo una mueca. Aún así, no se daría por vencido. _

_(Continuará…) _

**X**

**Los Aries son impulsivos y a veces tienen poca paciencia. Tienden a tomar demasiados riesgos.**

_(Continuación…)_

_-Está bien-dijo finalmente Diamond, después de probar otras tácticas para convencer a su compañero. Pearl levantó una ceja con curiosidad ante eso –Si tú no me consigues comida china, la conseguiré por mis propios medios. _

_-Espera-dijo el otro, alterado-¿Irás… tú solo… a buscar comida? _

_-No me dejas otra opción-contestó mientras se abrigaba- _

_-¡Pero está nevando! ¡Podría ser peligroso! ¡Por Arceus, tenemos mil cosas en la heladera y tú vas a afuera por estúpida comida china! ¡Todo por un maldito impulso! _

_-Iré igual-puntualizó el mayor, salió, con un sonoro portazo. Caminó bajo la nieve unos metros, pero un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo girar. _

_-Espera-dijo un muy abrigado Pearl, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí-No puedo dejarte ir solo. _

_Diamond sonrió. Su último recurso terminaba funcionando, a pesar de los riesgos. _

_Además, podría abrazarse al más alto con la excusa de que tenía frío. _

**X**

**Los Aries no soportan fracasar o equivocarse.**

_Diamond intentó dejar de llorar, pero no pudo. Su fiel Munchlax, lo miraba, intentando animarlo con comida. Pero el joven negaba con la cabeza. La comida no iba a solucionar nada. No en esa situación. Se había equivocado en una estupidez, y había hecho el ridículo frente al Alto Mando de Sinnoh. _

_-Diamond-lo llamó su mejor amigo. _

_El aludido no contestó. Siguió con la cabeza apoyada entre las rodillas, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas. _

_-Diamond-llamó Pearl, esta vez más fuerte. Percibía al rubio bastante cerca de su cuerpo. Una cálida mano acarició suavemente sus cabellos. _

_-La próxima vez lo lograrás. Lograrás derrotar al Alto Mando. Yo confío en ti. _

_Ante las palabras de Pearl, Dia respiró hondo y emitió un débil quejido. Pero siguió sin levantar la cabeza. _

_Y el rubio suspiró, tomando asiento al lado de su amigo, y sacando una consola, dispuesto a matar el tiempo. El (largo) tiempo que le tomaría al mayor volver al mundo, una vez que superara su fracaso. _

_Porque si había algo que Diamond odiaba, era hacer las cosas mal. _

**Reaccionan a los celos sólo si los ven con sus propios ojos. Pueden ponerse muy furiosos en ese caso. **

_-Diamond, no sucedió nada. _

_-¿¡Acaso no te dabas cuenta de la forma en la que ella te miraba!? _

_-¡Maylene es una líder de gimnasio, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo!_

_-O sea, que admites haber pensado en la posibilidad de que ella se interesara en ti. _

_-¡Estás paranoico!_

_-¡Estoy furioso! ¡No me gusta que alguien te mire con más interés del necesario!_

_-¡No pasó nada! ¡Tú mismo lo viste! _

_-Ese es el problema. Lo vi, y me enfurece. _

_-No tienes remedio… vamos a dormir. _

_-No voy a dormir contigo. Me voy al sofá-y dicho eso, el de cabello negro bajó las escaleras de la casa de su amigo, llevándose una manta. El rubio negó con la cabeza, mientras se acostaba en su cómoda cama. _

_(Continuará…) _

**X**

**Suele ser muy orgulloso durante un rato, pero al poco tiempo, perdonará. **

_(Continuación…)_

_Pearl se dio media vuelta, intentando conciliar el sueño. Estaba un poco preocupado por el mayor, pero se dijo que ya se le pasaría. Siempre se le pasaba. _

_Y, como si fuera la palabra de Arceus, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta rápidamente. El rubio no pudo disimular una sonrisa ante las ya conocidas pisadas. El colchón se hundió levemente por el peso extra. _

_-Dia…-susurró el menor al sentir al de ojos oscuros taparse con las sábanas. _

_-No voy a hablar de eso. _

_Y Pearl sonrió triunfante, mientras sentía que el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos._

**[·~·Géminis~·]**

**Tienen mucha energía y vitalidad. **

_-Nos levantaremos a las cuatro. Quiero llegar allá a las seis, y será un largo viaje. Después podemos recorrer todo, y probar suerte en otro edificio. Podemos, no, ¡lo haremos! _

_-El frente batalla reabre a las diez de la mañana-intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Diamond. _

_-¿Te imaginas la cantidad de gente que habrá haciendo fila? _

_-¡Nadie estará haciendo fila!_

_-Exacto. Quiero ser el primero en enfrentar a papá. _

_-¿No estarás cansado? Debes ganar un montón de combates antes de enfrentarte a él… _

_-¡No me importa! ¡Aguantaré!_

_Diamond suspiró. Sí, sabía que el rubio aguantaría. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser arrastrado a esa descabellada excursión? _

**X**

**Debe acumular nuevas experiencias constantemente, o de lo contrario, caería en el aburrimiento, algo que un Géminis no puede soportar. **

_-Dia…-se quejó el rubio. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Estoy aburrido. _

_El de cabello oscuro casi se atraganta. Vio la repentina sonrisa pícara de Pearl, mientras el rubio se paraba e iba hacia él, acorralándolo contra la pared. _

_Instintivamente, Diamond se llevó las manos a su trasero. Aunque no creía que eso lo protegería del aburrimiento de Pearl. _

**X**

**Necesita encontrar respuestas para sentirse seguro. Debe entenderlo todo para poder procesarlo. **

_(Unos años antes…)_

_-Respóndeme con la verdad, Dia. No, Diamond. _

_-Siempre digo la verdad. ¿Qué quieres saber? _

_-¿Qué sientes por Platina? _

_-Es una buena amiga. La quiero mucho. _

_-¿Qué sientes por ella como mujer?_

_-Bueno… es linda. _

_-¿Quieres salir con ella? _

_-¿Eh? No. No estoy interesado en ninguna mujer, no de esa forma. ¿A qué viene eso…?_

_-Nada-contestó el rubio, mientras daba media vuelta para irse. Ahora entendía. _

_Tal vez, debía confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo. _

**X**

**No le gusta la soledad. **

_Alguien golpeó frenéticamente la puerta de la casa de Diamond. El de cabello oscuro suspiró. Conocía ese impertinente ritmo. No hacía falta mirar para ver quién era. Sabía que se trataba de… _

_-Pearl-saludó abriéndole la puerta a su amigo, que estaba armado con sus Pokéballs y una mochila. _

_-No quiero estar solo en casa-dijo, y miró esperanzado al mayor. Éste suspiró, sabiendo que no podía negarle compañía. _

_Tampoco era que le molestara. _

**X**

**Los géminis tienen tendencias a estar nerviosos y tensos. **

_-Relájate-pidió Diamond, ya un poco cansado de ver al rubio dando vueltas alrededor de la sala. _

_-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si mi padre me va a presentar a su novia? Mierda, ¡a su novia! ¡Y no es mamá! _

_-Pearl… _

_-¡Estoy histérico! ¿Y si es una zorra que sólo lo quiere por dinero? ¿Y si le termina haciendo daño? ¿Y si es una asesina psicópata que quiere usarlo a él para llegar a mí? ¿Y si quiere llegar a mí para matarte a ti? ¿Y si…?_

_-Te carcomen los nervios, ¿eh? No estés tan tenso… _

_-… ¿Y si en realidad es un hombre? _

**X**

**La rutina es una forma segura de matar su impulso sexual. **

_Los besos se hacían cada vez más fogosos, y las caricias más atrevidas. Pearl se separó para tomar aire. Diamond sonrió, y tomó de la mano al rubio, intentándolo guiar al dormitorio. Éste se resistió. _

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el mayor. El otro sólo miraba hacia la habitación, con aparente desilusión. _

_-¿Sólo eso? –preguntó el de géminis, levantando una ceja._

_-¿Eh? _

_-Ya sabes-dijo, mientras iba a la cocina, y sacaba crema batida. _

_-¿Qué haces con eso?-preguntó Diamond, sonrojado, temiéndose la respuesta. _

_-Tener sexo así, sin más… ya está demasiado visto. _

**X**

**Son personas que no escatiman en gastos respecto a lo económico, sobre todo si se trata de los amigos. **

_-¿Te gustó mi regalo?_

_-Tú… estás loco-balbuceó Diamond. _

_-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti-se excusó el rubio, mientras sonreía. _

_-Pero… la figura edición limitada de colección de Taurina Omega… ¡Cuesta demasiado! _

_-Ya está hecho. Pero, dime, ¿te gustó el regalo? _

_- ¡No debiste gastar tanto!_

_-No importa. Eres mi mejor amigo. _

_-Sabes que no sólo somos mejores amigos. _

_-De todas formas, hagamos lo que hagamos, seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, hoy y siempre. _

_-Pearl… _

_-Pero dime, ¿te gustó mi regalo?-preguntó nuevamente, sabiendo que si el regalo era del agrado de Dia, entonces había valido la pena cada Pokédolar. _

**X**

**.**

**.**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

**Son altamente compatibles. A Géminis le gustan las personas divertidas, habladoras y espontáneas, requisitos que verá desarrollados en Aries, estimulando su magnetismo hacia él. **

_-… Y entonces, yo le dije que podía ser chef y comediante a la vez. Y el tipo volvía a insistirme diciendo que no se podían lograr esas dos cosas. Pero seguí insistiendo en que sí podía. _

_-Vaya, Dia, a ti te ocurren cosas interesantes-comentó Pearl, ensimismado en el relato de su amigo. _

_-Bueno, así es mi vida. Estoy aburrido. Tengo ganas de hacer algo divertido. Como, ¡ir a un parque de diversiones! _

_-Suena divertido. _

_-¿Vienes? _

_-Por supuesto. _

**Para que surja el amor entre ellos, es imprescindible que haya una amistad sincera entre ellos. **

_-Diamond, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? _

_-Lo sé. Gracias por estar siempre ahí. _

_-No empieces con cursilerías. _

_-De acuerdo… _

_-Pero sí, yo también te agradezco todo. ¿Puedo confiar en que siempre serás sincero conmigo? _

_-Hombre, creo que no te he mentido en todo el tiempo que nos conocimos. _

_-Es verdad. Por eso es que te amo tanto. _

_-Pearl... tú tampoco empieces con cursilerías. _

_-Perdón. _

**Ambos elementos se relacionan muy bien en el ámbito laboral y en la amistad. Géminis estructura y desarrolla las ideas, mientras que Aries se encarga de captar la idea o la intuición. **

_-¿Captas la broma?-preguntó el rubio. _

_-Sí-contestó su mejor amigo. _

_-Bien. Pero debo armar los diálogos. _

_-Suerte. _

_-¿No me ayudarás? _

_-No necesitas mi ayuda, lo haces perfecto. _

**Géminis a veces muestra sus "dos caras", y eso puede sacar a Aries de sus casillas. **

_-¡Diamond! ¡Sabes que no como carne!_

_-¿Eh? ¡Tú amas la carne!_

_-Eso era la semana pasada. Me enteré de que es mejor para el organismo comer verduras. _

_-¿Ahora eres vegetariano? _

_-Sí. _

_-¡Argh! ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Que dentro de unas horas estarás suplicando por carne. Me desquicia esa doble personalidad tuya-respondió el de Aries, suspirando. _

_-Así me quieres~_

**En el ámbito sexual, es normal que la cama quede deshecha, la ropa tirada por el suelo, y que los gemidos se oigan bastante. **

_Ruby y Sapphire se encontraban caminando, no sin discutir, por las calles de pueblo. Esperaban saludar a los chicos de Sinnoh. _

_-Hombre, en serio, los concursos son mejores que… -la chica se vio interrumpida por unos extraños ruidos -¿Qué rayos es eso? Creo que viene de la casa de Pearl… _

_Ruby se ruborizó completamente. Él sabía lo que era eso. _

_-No me gustaría entrar a su habitación en este momento. _

_(Continuará…)_

**Géminis suele ser el que "enciende" a Aries. Estos dos signos juntos "sacan chispas". **

_(Continuación…). _

_Pearl se revolvió los cabellos dorados. No entendía cómo habían hecho para dejar la habitación así de desordenada. ¡Su ropa interior estaba dando vueltas en el ventilador! _

_Y ahí estaba Diamond, tirado sobre las sábanas enredadas, profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa en la cara. _

_Sonrió por un segundo él también. Pero cierto dolor en su parte trasera le recordó algo. _

_Maldijo entre dientes, mientras comenzaba a ordenar todo, para dejar la habitación y la cama medianamente decentes. _

_No volvería a incitar tanto a Dia para hacer el amor. _

_Al menos hasta que se le pase el dolor. _

**.**

**.**

**『****º…Fιη…º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** Nuevamente, muchas gracias Annih, por dejarme usar la idea de los horóscopos. Si leíste, espero que te haya gustado, y si no, no importa, muchas gracias de todas formas ^^.

Me di cuenta que ellos dos son mi OTP de Pokémon, definitivamente. Volveré a escribir de ellos, me han enamorado. El fandom quedará infestado de ellos dos :D. Ok, no, no son una pareja muy popular D': .


End file.
